The Sweet Lily
by Selene Hiroshi
Summary: Sayuri Uchiha has lived under a false name for all her thirteen years of living. When her mother and stepfather are killed, Sayuri wants revenge. But, she doesn't know, that she will fall for the killer instead. Rated T. [[HIATUS]]
1. Sayuri and Kakashi

**The Sweet Lily  
Author:**** NinjahKat**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters. Not their names. I only probulary can claim credit for Sayuri's first name.  
Summary: Sayuri Uchiha has lived under a false name for all her thirteen years of living. When her mother and step-father are killed, Sayuri wants revenge. But, she doesn't know, that she will fall for the killer instead.  
Author's Note: Read and Review. Hope you like.**

Chapter One - Sayuri and Kakashi

Sakura Haruno sighed, as she looked down at a figure in a lonely room of her home. She lived in the village of Konohagakure, also know as the Hidden Leaf Village. Her home was built just outside the village, and there she lived with her baby daughter.

Her daughter was Sayuri Mikoto Uchiha. Sayuri meant small lily in japanese, and Sakura was proud of this name. It meant so much to her. Sakura looked once again, upon the baby girl, and sighed happily. A warning bell soon blasted through Konoha. Sakura, a well known medic-nin, lept to attention, wrapping Sayuri in a blanket, and rushing into the village, to find the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sat with his wife, Hinata Hyuga, in a meeting room, waiting for the other Jonin. Hinata held her baby son, Iruka Uzumaki, in her arms. The black haired, deep blue eyed baby laid, contented, in his mothers arms. He watched his father, as the Sixth Hokage noticed that pink headed medic-nin enter.

"Hello Sakura." said Hinata, as Sakura Haruno took her seat at the side of Naruto. "Hello Hinata, how are you?" Sakura asked, as she rocked a bundle in her arms. "I'm good. It's hard, with Iruka. He's just like Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata, as she watched the black haired baby. "Mmmm. I know that. My little one is just like her father." whispered Sakura, to herself mainly.

"What's that your holding?" asked Naruto. "Oh. ... Well, I meant to tell you guys before ... I kinda fell pregnant those ten months I was away ... and I had a little girl.." said Sakura, as she showed the black and pink haired, red eyed baby. "What a beautiful little one." said Hinata. "What's her name?" asked Naruto.

"Sayuri Mikoto ... Uchiha."

"Uchiha.." spat Naruto, glaring at the wall. "He didn't betray Konoha, Naruto. .. Just me, and Sayuri." said Sakura, as she rocked the little girl. Sayuri whimpered, and looked at Naruto, who turned from the wall and looked at the baby. "It's not Sayuri's fault that she's a Uchiha." said Sakura. "What Uchiha son is her father, Sakura?" asked Hinata.

"Sayuri's father is Sasuke ... of course!" exclaimed Sakura, as Sayuri started crying. "Waaaaaa." she screamed. Hinata saw the lie on the pink headed medic-nin's eyes. The other Jonin's appeared, and entered the room, just as Hinata and Sakura both silenced their crying children. "I call this meeting to order!" said Naruto, as he stood up.

"As you know, Orochimaru is still on the run, after Sasuke Uchiha killed Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is known only as the force that keeps Orochimaru alive. If Sasuke reaches Orochimaru before we do, the results will be not good." said Naruto, ending lamely. "Naruto, I know that Itachi had a child, who possess' the power to keep Orochimaru alive. This child lives close, I know of it." said Sakura, as she held Sayuri to her.

"Where is this child?" asked Naruto. "I can not tell you, Naruto." said Sakura, standing, and holding Sayuri to her. "Fine." snapped Naruto, as he sat down. Sakura gave Hinata a hurt smile, and walked out of the meeting. "Hey! This meeting isn't over!" yelled Naruto, as he got up, and followled his friend.

Sakura started running through the streets of Konoha. She cried, tears falling down her face. She knew she had to protect Itachi's child. But how?

Naruto followled the running medic-nin. He watched her run, holding the bundle, that was a Uchiha child. Naruto yelled after Sakura. "Why are you running, Sakura!" He saw her slip, and fall, in a crumpled heap. Sayuri's cries could be heard. "Sakura!" yelled Naruto, as he reached her, and fell to her side. She was face down, whimpering. "Sakura, why are you running?" asked Naruto.

"Because ... Sayuri's father is Itachi, not Sasuke. Sasuke ... he has the other child, my four year old, Kakashi Fugaku Uchiha." whispered Sakura, as Naruto helped her up. "Sakura ... I would never destroy Sayuri, however much she looks like Itachi, and Sasuke. It's not your fault you had children with both Uchiha brothers. Where is Kakashi, however?" asked Naruto, in a concerned voice.

"Kakashi lives with Sasuke. Naruto, if Sasuke finds out that you guys are hunting him, because of Orochimaru, he'll hurt Kakashi, to get to me. I can't live with that. Sayuri deserves to meet her half-brother, and Sasuke deserves to not be judged because he is a Uchiha. I am mother of two Uchiha children, do you judge me?" Sakura said.

"Of course not, Sakura. I've know you for ages! But, Sasuke needs to know that the Junin will help him." said Naruto. "Believe it!" he let out, helping Sakura to her feet. "You haven't said that for ages, Naruto." murmered Sakura, as she checked to make sure that Sayuri was okay. "I know. But, I feel ... like I'm the younger me. The Team 7 me. Remember that, Sakura? It was fun!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning.

"Go on, go back to your wife. I need to find Sasuke." said Sakura, as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Don't get hurt, Sakura. And, make sure that you protect Sayuri and Kakashi no matter what." said Naruto. "Of course." replied Sakura, as she turned, and started walking. Naruto watched one of his best friends walk off, before turning and walking back to his wife.

--

Sakura travelled for many days, till she reached the village of Kirigakure, in the Land of Water, where Sasuke Uchiha and his son, Kakashi Fugaku Uchiha lived. Kakashi was pink haired, and jade eyed, the exact image of his father, with his mother's looks. Kakashi also was a very quiet boy, loving to draw and paint.

Sasuke Uchiha stood, in the yard of his mansion, watching his four year old son. Kakashi was drawing, on the walls that enclosed the manor. Sasuke lept into a tree, and watched the side street. A woman, with jade eyes and brillant pink hair stood, holding a bundle. She looked uncertian, as if she was looking for something, and wasn't sure that she had found it.

Sakura looked up, and saw him. The father of her son, uncle of her daughter. She smiled to her self, and called. "Sasuke Uchiha, what are you doing in that tree?"

Sasuke gasped to hisself, and almost fell out of the tree. "Sakura ... you are annoying." he called back. He smiled, for once. Sakura smiled back, and called. "Well, can I come in?" Sasuke nodded, and pointed to the gate. "It's open, I think." he called. Sakura nodded, and went to the gate, which was open, and let herself in.

Kakashi had ran to hide behind his father, his pink hair spiking up at odd angles. "Sasuke, how are you?" Sakura asked, when she reached the only one she loved. "I'm okay .." replied Sasuke, nudging Kakashi. "Kakashi, come on out. This is Sakura Haruno, your mother." said Sasuke, pushing his son, to the only girl he had given thought to loving.

Sakura knelt down, holding the bundle still. "What's that your holding?" asked Kakashi, in a small voice. "This ... is my daughter, Kakashi. Her name is Sayuri Mikoto Uchiha." said Sakura. "You never told me you had another child, Sakura. But, why is her last name Uchiha?" asked Sasuke, as Sakura showed her son the baby.

"Because ... Sayuri was the result of a rape. I never told anyone. She's Itachi's daughter, Sasuke." said Sakura, her eyes downcast. "Don't make me recount what happened." she warned, before standing. Sayuri had started crying. "Hush darling.." whispered Sakura. "Why are you here, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Let me inside your home, and I'll tell you." she replied.

--

Sakura talked with Sasuke for a long time, telling him many things. He knew that there was only one thing to do, hide, and never come out. But, Sasuke knew, they both would only be hiding, to protect Kakashi and Sayuri. Sasuke and Sakura married, and changed their names, to hide their identies.

Sakura and Sasuke were now known as Akina and Leiko Haruno, parents of Kakashi and Sayuri Haruno. No one ever found out that Akina and Leiko were infact, Sakura and Sasuke. And, Sasuke never hated that Sayuri was his neice, not his daughter. Infact, life continued, until a fateful day, when Kakashi was seventeen, and Sayuri was thirteen.

That day ... was the day that Akina and Leiko were murdered ... by Iruka Uzumaki.

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. Kakashi, you can't stop me

**The Sweet Lily  
Author:**** NinjahKat**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters. Not their names. I only probulary can claim credit for Sayuri's first name.  
Summary: Sayuri Uchiha has lived under a false name for all her thirteen years of living. When her mother and step-father are killed, Sayuri wants revenge. But, she doesn't know, that she will fall for the killer instead.  
Author's Note: Chappy Two! R&r. Thanks for the person who reviewed chappy one. Also, the bit with Mikoto Uchiha(Sasuke and Itachi's mother), and the sword, is made up from my mind.**

* * *

Chapter Two - Kakashi, you can't stop me

"Kakashi, is that true?" asked Naruto Uzumaki. "Yes. Father and Mother are dead. They told me the truth. My parents were Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha." replied Kakashi Uchiha. "What about Sayuri?" asked Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki. "She's trying to become a Genin. I'm afraid she's a bit slow at learning techniques." said Kakashi. "What is your level?" asked Naruto. "I am a medic-nin, like my mother. But, I am at Chunin level."

Sayuri Uchiha glared at her teacher, Shikamaru Nara. "Sensei-Shikamaru, I can't do it!" she yelled. "Yes you can, Sayuri. Concentrate, and activate your Sharingan. You can do this, your a Uchiha. Now, try again." said Shikamaru. Sayuri fixed Shikamaru with a glare, and thought.

Her Sharigan activated, and enclosed around Shikamaru. She had a powerful Sharigan, inherited from her father, Itachi Uchiha. It was called the Mangekyo Sharingan. She opened her eyes, and saw Shikamaru on the ground, beatened and bloody. "What the-" she gasped. Then, she blacked out.

That was how Naruto Uzumaki found them. Sayuri Uchiha was collasped on the ground, with Shikamaru Nara in a bloody heap. "What the hell-! Kakashi! We need you in here. And you, Hinata!" Naruto yelled, going to check that Shikamaru was breathing. "Sayuri's not breathing, Naruto." said Kakashi, as he leant above his half-sister. "Give her a jolt of chakra, Kakashi." instructed Hinata, as she knew a bit of medical instruction.

Kakashi forced a jolt of his jade green chakra into his half-sister, which made her gasped and open her eyes. They were frantic, red eyes, that slowly faded to black. "Sayuri, what did you do?" asked Kakashi, as he went over to Shikamaru. "I don't remember. One minute, Sensei-Shikamaru was telling me I could do the Sharingan, and the next, it was all dark and he was on the floor, bloody and beatened. What did I do this time, Kakashi! Why can't I control it! Uncle Sasuke said I could, but I never can!" yelled Sayuri, in frustration.

"Sayuri, it's not your fault!" Kakashi yelled at her, as he tried to concentrate on healing Shikamaru. "Yes it is. If it wasn't for me not being able to become Genin, Mommy wouldn't have died!" screamed Sayuri. She got up, swayed, and fled. "Sayuri!" Kakashi yelled after his thirteen year old sister.

Sayuri raced to the deserted Uchiha home. It was where her own father had killed every Uchiha except Sasuke. She jumped the wall, and landed in the front yard. No matter what people thought, Sayuri was a powerful ninja, even when she was bad at learning techniques. Sayuri entered the deserted home, and found what she needed.

All the weapons and stuff that had been left in the Uchiha home, were still there. Sayuri changed her clothes, for a simple outfit, that was similar to what her mother used to wear as a child, but in a black colour. She equipped some weapons, mainly Kunai knives. She cut off her long black hair, and tied it in a bundle.

Then, Sayuri wrote a letter to Kakashi, and finally equipped a sword that was kept in the main room of the Uchiha home. It was owned by Mikoto Uchiha, and then by Itachi, who used this very sword to kill Mikoto. Sayuri knew that Itachi had used Mangekyo Sharigan to kill the others of the Uchiha clan, but saved the sword for Mikoto, so she would die a long slow death.

Sayuri knew the history behind her name. She knew she had to defeat the one thing that had taken her only link to the Uchiha clan away.

She had to destroy Iruka Uzumaki.

--

Kakashi went searching for Sayuri. He had to find her, before she did something stupid. Unfortunately, Sayuri was like Sakura Uchiha in so many ways. Kakashi flicked back a strand of pink hair, and straightened his hitai-ate, which was around his head, just as his father had worn it. His hair, was long and in a pony tail. Kakashi's jade eyes, his mothers eyes, flashed, as they searched for Sayuri.

He had a hunch, that Sayuri would be in the abandoned Uchiha home. Kakashi didn't know why, but somehow he could sorta sense that his half-sister would be there. He sped up, running through the streets of Konoha. He turned down another street, and another, till he hit the street that the deserted Uchiha home was situated.

He walked up, and broke in. And found, seated in a pool of light where Mikoto's sword used to be ... a bundle of black hair, and a letter.

_Dear Kakashi,  
I'm sorry for what has seperated us. Sure, we have the same mother ... but I am Itachi's daughter, a murderer's daughter. It's just not fair. Why did you have to be the son of Uncle Sasuke?_

_I'm weak, like Mommy was, before she trained for ages and ages. And, now I will do the same. I will train, and become more than a Genin, more than a Chunin. I want to become a Hokage, or a Jonin. I can do it._

_Don't come searching for me, Kakashi. I have left my hair, for you. I will see you, one day._

_Sayuri Uchiha  
Itachi's Daughter_

Kakashi let the letter fall, and grabbed the bundle of cut black hair. It smelt of Sayuri's shampoo, a fruity smell. He dropped the hair, and fled from the Uchiha home.

And meanwhile, Sayuri had managed to escape the village. She muttered to herself, as she fled through the green forests .. "Kakashi, you can't stop me."

* * *

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	3. Iruka meets Sayuri

**The Sweet Lily  
Author:**** NinjahKat**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters. Not their names. I only probulary can claim credit for Sayuri's first name.  
Summary: Sayuri Uchiha has lived under a false name for all her thirteen years of living. When her mother and step-father are killed, Sayuri wants revenge. But, she doesn't know, that she will fall for the killer instead.  
Author's Note: Chapter Three! Sorryness for not updating for a few days. Had to write the chappy, get unbanned from the internet by mum (which im not. shes at the pub rite now), and had ALOT of homework + reports + assignments. Thanks to butaneng for the review. I'm happeh! I got my Term 2 Narative assignment results back! 100/100! Wooo... Also, any parts about Naruto's parents, are the work of research, and made up stuff. I used google to find things based on "uzumaki clan", which helps my story. It is all fictional. More into that in chappy four or five!**

**R&R peoples.**

* * *

Chapter Three - Iruka meets Sayuri

While all this was happening, Iruka Uzumaki was sitting alone, in a tree. He was always in trees. Why, people wondered? Because trees were good hiding places. Iruka grinned at a thought, then spotted a running figure in the distance. He lept down a branch, where he had sat, day after day, night after night, waiting for her. Waiting for the Uchiha heiress.

He watched her running, faster and faster, till, like her mother, she tripped. Iruka grinned to hisself, and laughed in his head. His blonde hair hung limp around his head, and through the locks, he could see her cursing. Another Uchiha, another swearer. Iruka shrugged, and started to the bottom.

Iruka got to the bottom and stepped back, face to face with Sayuri Uchiha. "What the-" she yelped, jumping back as well. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled in his face. "I'm a guy?" answered Iruka, in his way. "Idiot. Who are you? You look ... like that Hokage in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki." she said, angrily, yet, in a weird voice.

She wore black clothes, similar to the ones worn by Sakura Haruno, in her ninja days. A sword was strapped to her belt, and some knives, that Iruka also wore. She wore a pack on her back, and looked as though she was running. "Your Sayuri Uchiha, right?" he asked. "Yes, What of it." she snapped, sitting down, and checking her feet. They were cracked, and bleeding. Lost were the shoes that she had long ago shed.

"Let me help you, Uchiha." Iruka said, holding a hand out. It was just his nature, as a Uzumaki, to help others. And it didn't help to be the son of the caring Hyuga Heiress. "I don't need help." Sayuri said, showing her cold side, the Uchiha side. She kept on the ground. "I know you've run away from Konoha, from the Hokage's friendship, and from Kakashi Uchiha." said Iruka, holding out that hand again.

Sayuri's eyes flicked back towards the village. "Fine." she said, in a cold voice, as she gripped the hand, and was helped to her feet. Iruka grinned, and started walking. "Where do you live?" asked Sayuri. "With an old friend." replied the oldest Uzumaki boy.

--

A few days later in Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki was reading a letter. This wasn't just a letter, it was from an old friend of his, who lived alone, or so Naruto thought.

_Dear Naruto and Hinata,  
Hmm, it has been awhile since I wrote to you, hasn't it, trouble maker. I hope your well, Hinata, and I hope that your daughters and son are getting up to trouble. Opps, I mean, well, and being good. ... maybe._

_About Iruka ... yes I have seen him. I promised not to tell you where he is, but, he's run off, so now I can slip it in. Iruka lives with me, in my cottage. He's scared of you, Naruto, scared of what you'll do to him if he returns. I mean, he is a criminal for godsakes! He killed Sakura and Sasuke._

_He's going good, Naruto, Hinata. He wears those annoying orange clothes of yours, that I kept when you left them years ago. And, those goggles that the first Iruka told me about once, he never takes them off. His headband thingy, what is it called again? Oh yeah, that hitai-ate. Man, that thing pees me off. He's always re changing where he ties it. Most of the time, Iruka wears it around his waist, like a belt, next to his kunai knives._

_It's later, I stopped writing before, because I ran out of things to write. Iruka's home again, this time with a girl.. Her hair is black, and her eyes are like Sasukes'. Naruto, she says her name is Sayuri Uchiha, do you know of her? Hinata, do you? She's wearing similar clothes to Sakura, and a sword, that looks familar._

_Iruka's calling again, for some food. Damm, that kid loves ramen, just like you, Naruto. Hinata, I wish you the best, have fun with your children. Naruto, don't scare too many people with your ways._

_Kakashi Hatake_

Naruto dropped the letter, and Hinata picked it up, reading quickly. "What does this mean, Naruto?" she asked her husband. "That Sayuri has met her mother's killer." replied the golden haired Hokage.

Hinata stared out, at her twins, Narata and Sakura. Their younger brother, Sachi, was seated, with a bowl of ramen. Naruto spotted the ramen, smiled, and joined his children. Hinata sighed, and thought of her oldest. "Be careful, Iruka.. Sayuri." she murmered to herself.

--

Iruka sat at a wooden table, next to Sayuri. An older man, with greying hair, and a mask on his face, sat opposite, writing. "Kakashi-san, your always writing.." complained Iruka, as he finished his fourth bowl of ramen. "Iruka, don't interupt me when I'm writing. I already finished and sent off that letter to Naruto, now I need something to do." complained Kakashi, as he made a mistake.

"Kakashi-san, do you know who Father's parents were? I want to meet them." asked Iruka, as Sayuri watched him take another bowl of ramen. "I never knew Naruto's parents. He was an orphan. Rumor was, that he was the son of the Forth Hokage, but then, those are rumors. The Fourth, and Naruto both have alot, appearence wise, in common though.." said Kakashi, ending in a mutter.

"I want to find Father's belonging. Then, I can truely call myself a Uzumaki." declared Iruka, with childish innocence. The fourteen year old looked twelve, but acted like he was seventeen or eighteen. Kakashi shook his head. "And, you, young lady. What are you doing running away from Konoha." said Kakashi, turning his focus to the Uchiha girl.

She looked at him, with her black and red eyes. "I have to find the truth about the Uchihas. About my father, my uncle, and about Orochimaru. The curse seal ... they didn't know that Itachi had it, and it could be passed on by birth. I have that seal, though I no not of how to use it." said Sayuri, in a small voice.

"Well, I knew of Itachi and Sasuke. I personally knew Sasuke, he was a student of mine, with Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki.-" Kakashi started. "Hang on," interupted Sayuri. "Your a Uzumaki!" she yelled at Iruka. "Well yes. I'm Iruka Uzumaki." said Iruka, as he started on Kakashi's left over ramen. "You killed my mother and uncle."

"Your father killed thousands of people, Uchiha!" exclaimed Iruka, as he was eating. "You don't know what's its like to live in a house with Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki. I knew that my brother meant more to Sasuke, it's in the Uchiha blood not to. Mikoto was different, she was nice. But, then she disappeared!" screamed Sayuri.

"Mikoto Uchiha II?" asked Kakashi. "Yes! My half-sister, my father's other daughter, born by Ino Yamanaka. Ino liked Itachi only because he looked like Sasuke. They were married a long time ago, but my step-mother, Ino, escaped. She took Mikoto with her, but she still disappeared! Mikoto also has the curse seal, but according to Sasuke, mine is stronger!" yelled Sayuri, as she lept up, and started for the door.

"Wait."

Sayuri turned, to face Iruka. He was on his feet, a kind look in his eyes. "At least let me help you through the forest." he offered. "Thanks, but no." said Sayuri, as she bade him goodbye. "I have to find them myself." she thought to herself.

--

Iruka watched the spot where Sayuri had disappeared from. "I know where Mikoto is.." said Kakashi. Iruka turned. "What!" he exclaimed. "I know where Mikoto is?" said Kakashi. "Not that what. Where is she?" asked Iruka. "She lives by herself, under ground, under the forest. She lives with Ino." said Kakashi. "Mikoto's nineteen, right?" asked Iruka. "Yes, why?"

"Because, I've heard of her."

* * *

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
